


FIVE TIMES ROSALIE HALE TRIED TO ASK YOU OUT + ONE TIME SHE SUCCEEDED

by angelsfw



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Girl/Girl, Happy Ending, Humorous, No angst to be found, Rosalie Hale - Freeform, but its really just funny, everytime she tries to ask you out, fem reader - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform, i'm girls, plus cullen family antics, rose has a big fat crush on you, rose just wants to be gay in peace, she's interrupted by a different cullen, the cullen fam really loves to mess with her, there's some fighting, this is soft, this one is for the girls who crushed on rose in the movies, this whole thing is pure fluff, twilight - Freeform, you definitely reciprocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfw/pseuds/angelsfw
Summary: "All of a sudden, a record went flying at Edward’s head and he ducked. Rose had an annoyed expression on her face, “Be quiet!” She hissed at him.The smile never left his face and he continued, “It’s not my fault you’re so horny for-”Rose cut him off by throwing another record at his head and a loud laugh left your mouth. You had absolutely no idea what she was so mad about, but whenever you and her were near her siblings, something always seemed to happen."☽This prompt was requested to me on Tumblr: "Hi there! Since your requests are open would you consider writing a Rosalie Hale x fem reader where Rose tries to ask out reader but the Cullen fam keeps interrupting cause they find it funny how flustered rose gets? If you want to that is. Thank you xx"
Relationships: Rosalie Hale & You, Rosalie Hale x Reader, Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Reader, Rosalie Hale/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	FIVE TIMES ROSALIE HALE TRIED TO ASK YOU OUT + ONE TIME SHE SUCCEEDED

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing another Twilight fanfic while I take a break from my Kylo fic. Anyways, this is super gay, I hope you enjoy it !!!!!

**THE** first time Rosalie Hale tried to ask you out was a total failure. It was a stormy day and you had driven over to play “dress up” with Alice. She loved to dress you up and do your makeup along with your hair. You always agreed to it because it made you feel pretty, plus, getting to see Rose was one of the upsides of the whole process. 

You’d liked Rose from the moment you laid eyes on her, however, Rose held a sort of grudge against you. You had no idea why at first, but when Edward explained that she was envious of your humanity, it made sense. After that, you did whatever you could to shove your way into her daily life. 

Now, you two were insanely close and you were incredibly in love with her. Of course, everyone in the Cullen household knew; especially Alice because she was your confidant. Rose, however, seemed to be completely oblivious to your growing affection, even when you made it more than known.

“All done, gorgeous girl,” Alice’s soft voice broke you from your thoughts. 

You turned to smile up at her, “Thanks, A, I just hope it looks good.” You could never resist teasing Alice when it came to these sorts of things. It was funny how flustered she gets when you imply she doesn’t know what she’s doing. 

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, “You know I do an excellent job every time we do this,” She huffed out.

You hid a small giggle behind your hands, which was incredibly pointless being around vampires, “Well, you never know.” You shrugged your shoulders with a big smile on your face.

Alice shook her head and turned you around to face the mirror. When you saw your reflection, your smile grew; she really did a great job. Honestly, this was probably the best she’s ever made you look; soft and subtle, like you normally wore around. Of course, being Alice, she added a few things you wouldn’t normally wear like: lip gloss, eyeshadow, and contour. 

“Thank you so much, Alice, I look so pretty!” You turned around and threw your arms over her shoulders. 

She quickly wrapped her arms around your back and said, “Well, I have a wonderful model anyways.”

You laughed and split away from her after another few seconds of hugging. She nudged you towards the door and slyly said, “Now, let’s go find Rose.”

You raised an eyebrow at Alice but decided to follow her out of the room anyway. You walked down the staircase behind Alice and entered the open living room. On the couch, you could see Rose and Jasper sitting together. Alice immediately squealed in happiness at the sight of Jasper and ran to hug him. You smiled at the exchange and folded your arms over your chest; one day you hoped to have what they do.

You heard a soft throat clearing to your right and turned your head. There you found Rose with a nervous expression on her face. 

You raised an eyebrow at her, “Hi?” You questioned slightly.

Rose’s mouth titled up into a small smile, “Hi, you look pretty.”

“Uhm, thank you, Rose,” You stuttered a bit when you said it, and a light blush began dusting the tops of your cheeks. You did have a crush on her after all.

She suddenly began to look a bit sheepish as she said, “Look, I have something to ask you.”

You smiled lightly when you heard the nervous tone of her voice, “Go on,” You pushed. God, you could only hope she was going to say what you thought she was.

Just as Rose opened her mouth, Alice decided to open her’s, “Wow, Rose, you’re finally going to do it?”

You knew vampires couldn’t blush, but if Rose still had blood pumping into her veins, it would be all in her face right now. You lifted a hand to hide the amused smile rising on your face at the sight of Rose’s annoyed face.

“Shut up, Alice,” She huffed out and turned back to you. 

You saw Alice smirk lightly over her shoulder and watched Rose begin to say something again. This time Jasper let out a low whistle before Rose could manage any words. 

“Whatever, forget it,” She sounded extremely annoyed as she turned to stalk out of the room.

You raised your eyebrows at the pair after Rose let and they just shrugged their shoulders at you. 

_ ‘Hmmmm,’  _ you thought,  _ ‘I wonder what she was going to ask me.’ _

**☽**

**THE** second attempt Rose made to ask you out possibly went worse than the first one. This time you were over at the Cullen’s to help Esme with a little gardening. It was something that she had recently gotten into and you’ve been looking for an outlet for your green thumb. 

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, but the Cullen house was located in the forest, so most of the light was blocked by the massive trees. Esme had told you she had just needed help planting a few bushes and hostas to put around the front of the house. Apparently, Emmett would also be helping the two of you. He claimed that  _ “you needed his super strength to lift heavy ass things.”  _ You had just rolled your eyes and attempted to shove him, even though he didn’t budge. You loved him, but sometimes he was really nothing more than a pestering brother you wanted to smack. 

You were dressed in a pair of old jeans, a ratty t-shirt, a pair of dirty shoes, and a baseball cap on your head. It was perfect for the weather and gardening because you weren’t worried about getting dirt all over your clothes.

Esme stepped out of the house carrying two pairs of gardening gloves and beamed when she saw you, “I brought you some gloves, dear.”  
You smiled at her and grabbed the gloves when she stopped in front of you, “Thank you, Esme.”

She waved you off and asked, “You ready to get started.”

“Of course I am,” You excitedly said and nodded your head with the words.

Esme laughed lightly at you and began to walk over the first patch of dirt. But, when you looked around, you noticed someone was missing- a very bothersome, loud someone. “Where’s Emmett?” You asked her.

“He’s out back gathering all the plants to carry out her,” She had her back turned to you as she said it.

You laughed and pushed a few stray hairs back into your hat, “Of course he is.” 

Esme immediately laughed at your remark and shook his head, “You know that boy-”

Before she could continue, another voice rang in your eyes, “Are you ladies talking about me behind my back again?” You turned to see Emmett setting down a bunch of huge bushes and small hosta plants. 

You scoffed with a smile on your face, “Only the worst thing imaginable.”

“Ouch,” Emmett places his hands over his heart in mock pain, “You wound me, you know.”

You hummed, “Well, your ego needs to be brought down sometimes and someone has to do it.” You crossed your arms over your chest after you said it.

He walked over to you and ruffled your hair, “Of course, shorty.” 

You swatted at his hand and huffed, “Not everyone can be as freakishly tall as you!” You exclaimed.

Emmett just laughed and took his hands away to cross his arms across his chest, “Ten points awarded back to this guy’s ego with that statement.”

You just rolled your eyes and were about to say something before a throat cleared from behind you. You turned to see Rose standing a few feet away from you and Emmett.

“Hi, Rose,” You waved and smiled at her.

“Hey,” She slightly smiled back, “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

You raised your eyebrows at her and turned back to face Emmett, “You sure you can hold down the fort while I’m gone,” You asked him.

“Of course I can,” He laughed, “Who do you think I am?”

“Don’t crush any plants with your super strength, big head,” You retorted back.

He just waved you off and said, “Go talk with your woman.”

You sputtered at that and he laughed while turning away to help his mom. A hot blush rose to the top of your face and you cursed. You couldn’t tell Rose that the heat was making you warm; Forks was practically devoid of heat. 

You just shook your head and turned back to her, “Alright.”

She moved closer to you and looked down towards the ground when she said, “So, look I was wondering if-”

Before she could finish, you heard Emmett let out a long, loud wolf whistle, “Get some, Rosie girl!”

Anger quickly replaced the nervous look on her face, “Will you be quiet, you big oaf!”

Of course, the insult didn’t phase Emmett and he continued to toy with her, “Get the girl, Rosie!”

Rose’s face would’ve been beat red by now if she had any blood left in her body, “Be quiet, asshole!”

You turned to see Emmett laughing and Esme clearly enjoying the situation. You rolled your eyes at him, but, even you had to refrain from letting out a giggle at their banter. 

You missed the first bit of what Emmett was saying, but recognized it immediately, “-Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then-” 

Rose quickly interrupted him and yelled, “That’s it!” You watched her move to pick something up but turned back towards Emmett before you could see what it was.

Suddenly, a large rock went flying and caught him off guard by the look on his face. Both he and Esme quickly moved before it hit them. Instead, it smashed into the plants laid out by the dirt patch. Before the plants were nice and crisp, now they were surely crushed under the rock. Esme’s expression quickly turned from amused to angry in a second and she began to chide both of her children. 

Instead of staying and risking being brought into their argument, you decided to walk back into the house for a glass of water.

_ ‘Man,’ _ you thought,  _ ‘This family is weird.’ _ You blew out a breath at the thought and leaned against the counter with your water. 

**☽**

**ROSE’S** third attempt was better than the second but still worse than the very first one. Today you found yourself helping Edward organize all of his music. When he and Emmett had gotten into a play fight, Emmett apparently knocked everything down and smashed the self. Honestly, that wasn’t the least bit surprising to you at all. 

Edward and Emmett had already built the shelf and drilled it into the wall, so all you had to do was help organize the music. It was a tedious job, but at least it was something to do. Often, boredom found you when you were just sitting around your house away from the Cullens. Any opportunity to spend time with the family was something you always jumped at. 

When you knocked on the door to Edward’s room, he answered almost immediately. Even with knowing this family for a while, the fact that they could hear you coming from miles away still startled you sometimes.

“Hey, Eddie,” You smiled and lightly tapped his shoulder with your fist.

He chuckled and opened the door wider, “Come on in, Sparky.”

You smiled wider at the nickname; it was something he’d given to you after witnessing your first “fight” with Emmett. You quickly walked in through the door and stopped in surprise at the sight of Bella sitting on the floor fiddling with records. She looked up when she heard you walk in and smiled happily at you.

“Thank God you’re here,” She sounded extremely relieved, “I suck at organizing and he’s,” She pointed back at Edward, “-extremely picky with this stuff.”

You laughed and moved over to her, “Of course, I know how he gets.” 

Her eyes lit up at your words and she giggled under her breath slightly. You had met the Cullens right after Bella’s transformation from human to vampire. Though you had only seen pictures of human Bella, vampire Bella seemed to be a lot more bubbly and happy than her previous self. Being changed had definitely done her good and it was nice to see her so happy. 

You quickly sat down next to her and began to fiddle through records. You two continued on with light chatter and soon an hour had passed.

You flexed your fingers out and whined, “Why in the shit do you need to have so many of these?”

Edward just laughed at you and Bella nodded her head in agreement. However, before anyone could say anything else, a light knocking broke at the door. By the look on Edward’s face-a sly smile- he had already heard what they were thinking. When he opened the door, a fidgeting Rose was revealed. 

Her eyes quickly found yours and she muttered out, “Can I borrow you for a minute?”

You quickly nodded your head, desperate for a break. Rose entered the room to help you up and grab your bag, “You okay with me taking a small break?” You asked Edward and Bella.

Both of them had knowing smirks on their faces and Edward replied, “Sure, go ahead.”

You sighed in relief and cracked your back when you finally stood up. Unknowing to you, your shirt had lifted up when you moved your arms above your head to stretch, and a small strip of skin was beginning to show. 

Edward let out a chortle, “It’s just a little skin, Rose. I can hear your thoughts you know.”

All of a sudden, a record went flying at Edward’s head and he ducked. Rose had an annoyed expression on her face, “Be quiet!” She hissed at him.

The smile never left his face and he continued, “It’s not my fault you’re so horny for-”

Rose cut him off by throwing another record at his head and a loud laugh left your mouth. You had absolutely no idea what she was so mad about, but whenever you and her were near her siblings, something always seemed to happen. 

Before it could escalate, Bella pulled you onto the small balcony outside of Edward’s room. You were still laughing when she shut the door behind the two of you and you could see the amused expression on her face. 

“I have no idea what their issue is,” You laughed out at her.

Bella just shook her head with a large smile on her face. The two of you continued to talk until the sound of a door being slammed was heard. When you walked in, Edward was standing by his door with his mouth hanging open; Rose had broken the whole frame and splintered the door in two. 

You and Bella had trouble keeping the hysterical laughter in at the sight.

**☽**

**THE** fourth time Rosalie Hale had attempted to get you alone and ask you on a date was perhaps the best of them all. Carlisle had called you over to help examine some patient files with him, so the work would get done much faster. Vampires didn’t get tired, but working at the hospital seemed to really drain Carlisle. 

You two had already been working for about thirty minutes when he offered to make you coffee. It was late at night and Carlisle always made the best coffee, so you agreed. While you were waiting on him, you began to fiddle around with the pens on his desk. You drew small, funny doodles on some sticky notes to place around his computer. The first one you finished said,  _ ‘Rock on Doc’ _ with a stick figure playing the guitar. 

Just as you started a second one, a soft inhale caught your attention. When you looked up, you expected to see Carlisle with a cup of coffee but were instead met with a determined-looking Rose. 

“Hiya, Rosie,” The smile on your face definitely carried into your words.

She smiled softly at you, “Hi, sunshine.”

The nickname left your heart fluttering and your lips parted at the sound of it. You quickly questioned, “Sunshine?”

Instantly, Rose began to look very flustered and embarrassed, “Uh, yeah because you just, uh, remind me of sunshine.” She tripped over a few words, but the declaration left you with a warm feeling in your stomach.

“Well,” You began, “I like it.”

Rose seemed to perk up at that, “Really?”

You nodded your head, “Of course, but if I’m sunshine, then what does that make you?”

Rose looked confused, so you kept talking, “I guess you’re going to have to be my moonlight.” 

A surprised look grew on Rose’s face at the nickname and her mouth almost dropped open. 

You questioned, “Do you not like it? I can think of something-”

Before you finished your sentence, she interrupted, “No!” She exclaimed and then looked embarrassed, “I mean, it’s nice.” You never knew a vampire could fidget so much, but here Rose was, proving you wrong.

She continued, “Can I ask you something?”

You smiled lightly at her, “Of course you can.”

She drew in a breath, “So, would you like-”

Carlisle cleared his throat behind her, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes!” Rose exclaimed back at him.

Then, he turned to look back at you at his desk, “You ready to continue working, Sunshine?” The nickname caused your eyes to widen and a surprised laugh to fall from your mouth; so he definitely overheard all of that.

At the sound of sunshine falling from Carlisle’s mouth, Rose just turned and walked out of the room without bothering to say goodbye. 

You shot a puzzled look towards Carlisle, “What’s her problem?”

An amused gaze met yours as he handed you your coffee, “Rose has too many problems for us to sort through in such a small amount of time.”

You just laughed and sipped at your coffee, while Carlisle turned back to type something on his computer.

**☽**

**ROSALIE** Hale’s fifth attempt to ask you out ended in utter disaster. You had decided to join the Cullen’s for a game of baseball during the storm that was rolling through. You loved to watch them play because of how quickly they moved. Every game held something exciting in-store and you couldn’t wait to see what surprise awaited you at this one. 

You were dressed in a long-sleeve black shirt with a jersey pulled over the top, black pants covered your legs, white vans supported your feet, and a pinstripe baseball cap kept your hair out of your face. You really just dressed to match the rest of the Cullens, considering you never actually played with them. 

Emmett offered to give you a ride with him and Rose, but when you saw the dangerous glare from her, you just decided to drive yourself. It was a surprisingly short drive to the destination and it seemed to get shorter every single time you drove there. Still, it was a nice and peaceful drive you enjoyed every time; Emmett would’ve definitely ruined your peace and quiet in the car.

The baseball field wasn’t really a field, just an open area of grass they had laid bases down on. At first, you questioned why they needed to play in such an open and secluded area, but when Jasper struck the ball with his bat, you didn’t question why anymore. Each hit the bat took rang out into the clearing like a crack on thunder; it blended in perfectly with the storm.

Once you parked next to Alice, you hopped out and threw your bag over your shoulder. The breeze immediately tickled your cheeks and cooled the places your clothes didn’t cover. The cold never really bothered you, in fact, it was something that was always welcome. 

You hastily made your way over to the field- you were always the last one to arrive- and decided to stand next to Alice. 

“Hey, girl!” She cheerfully greeted up.

“Hi, Alice,” You looked around, “Where’s Rose?”

Her eyes gleamed at you, “She’s just grabbing something from the car quick.”

You gazed at her with a confused frown on your face but decided to just leave it. Alice idly chatted with you while the rest set up and waited for Rose to get back from the car. After a short while, Rose returned back to the field with her bat in tow and the game was started.

So far, Edward managed to strike out Jasper, and Carlisle and Emmett broke a huge tree branch trying to catch a ball. Now, it was Rose’s turn at bat and you waiting in nervous anticipation- hoping she got a home run.

Before she could bat, Emmett decided to run his mouth, “You gonna hit a home run for your girl, Rosie?” He batted his eyelashes and pretended to twirl his hair at her.

Rose didn’t say anything, instead opting to walk over to him. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see what was going to happen next. You’re sure no one expected Rose to swing the bat and hit Emmett right in the side with it, but that’s exactly what happened. A loud crack split through the air and he yelled a loud “Hey!” at her. 

You guffawed at the sight loudly and it seemed you weren’t the only one who was letting out surprised laughter. Edward looked completely surprised, Bella was in knots on the field, Esme was holding her hand over her mouth, Carlisle was loudly laughing next to her, Jasper was smirking in humor, and Alice was on the ground with Bella. Emmett was still yelling at her, but Rose just stood there with a murderous expression on her face.

Emmett went to say something else, but Rose just raised the bat and whacked him again. You weren’t able to contain it anymore and you fell to the ground in stomach knotting laughter; the look on his face was just priceless. 

“Why the Hell do you keep hitting me? I’m not even saying anything!” Emmett yelled at her, exasperated. 

Rose just scoffed at him, “Open it again and see what happens.”

Emmett just stood there with his mouth open slightly as Rose moved back to her place at the base. Everyone was still laughing but were recovering quickly from their spells. Once everyone was back in their place, the game continued on as normal. 

Soon, the game had to end because the storm was almost finished and they needed it to play. Everyone began to pack everything into the cars and you moved to shut your passenger door after placing your bag on it. 

You jumped slightly when you felt someone brush your arm, “Jesus, Rose, you scared the shit out of me!” You exclaimed to her.

She laughed at your jumpiness, “I just came over here to ask you something, sorry for making you jump.”

You just waved her off and said, “It’s alright; what did you wanna ask me?”

Rose opened her mouth and then a big, brawny arm was thrown over her shoulders, “So, what’re you girls talking about over here?” You saw Emmett smirking down at Rose.

Rose immediately turned blank and moved Emmett’s arm off of her shoulders. Before he could say anything else, she threw him back into the field. He landed with a loud grunt and laughter from the Cullen family started again. Rose ignored everyone else and proceeded to walk over to where he had landed. 

_ ‘Oh no,’  _ you thought,  _ ‘We’re gonna be here for a while.’ _

**☽**

**YOU** found yourself traveling back to the Cullen household late night after you were done with your studies for the day. You needed a break from boredom and knew that they were almost always the best fix for that. You pulled into the long driveway and parked near the side of the treeline; you quickly grabbed your bag and locked your car.

Even though you didn’t knock, the door opened immediately when you stepped in front of it. One the other side stood Rose with a bemused expression on her face.

You let your hand fall and sighed, “I really hate it when you idiots do that to me.”

“It adds to our charm,” Rose amusedly said to you.

You just huffed and walked past her into the house, when you found it quiet and empty, you turned back to her, “Where is everyone else?”

“They’re out hunting for the night,” She said distastefully; she never really liked to talk about the more practical parts of being a vampire.

“Quiet night for us then,” You sighed contently.

Rose also looked relieved at that fact; every time she and you were in the same room with her family, a fight was sure to break out.

You looked over at her, “So, what do you wanna do tonight?”

Rose began to look more nervous after the question and you wished Edward was here to tell you what she was thinking at that moment.

You continued, not giving her time to answer, “We could watch a movie?” You questioned.

She looked a bit more relieved at that and sighed, “That sounds nice.”

“Disney?” You asked with a secret smile on your face; Rose’s favorites were always Disney movies. 

“Disney.” She confirmed with a quick nod of her head.

You began shuffling through her collection and decided to watch ‘ _ Sleeping Beauty’ _ . It was in no way your favorite, but Rose seemed to really like this one every time you watched it with her. You weren’t sure if it was her favorite or if she just liked the design of the princess in it; Rose really resembled her and it was a bit uncanny at times. 

You turned back to her, “Is  _ ‘Sleeping Beauty’ _ okay with you?” 

She had her back turned to you while she set up blankets on the couch to cover up with, but you could still see the nod of her head. You slid the DVD into the player and stood up to sit on the couch. You plopped down extremely close to Rose and snuggled under the warm blankets she laid out; the Cullens really had the best taste in covers.

The opening credits were playing on the screen when you heard Rose next to you, “I guess now’s the best time to ask you this.”

You turned to face her in a silent confirmation to continue.

She looked really nervous and jittery, “Would you wanna go out sometime, like, with me?” Rose kept her eyes downcast to keep from seeing rejection fill your face at the question.

If she looked up, however, she would find you with a dazzling smile on your face and happy eyes. Instead of saying anything, you moved your hands to lift her face up to yours. When her eyes met yours, your mouth captured hers in a loving and warm kiss. Rose seemed surprised at this but quickly moved to kiss back. Her hands moved from the couch to run up your back and land at the bottom of your skull. Your hands were still gripping her cheeks, so you turned your body to face hers in a more comfortable way. At the movement of your body, Rose broke away and you chased her mouth with yours.

Before you could kiss anymore, she asked, “Is that a yes?”

You just smiled and whispered against her mouth, “Of course it is, dummy.”

So, you went back to kissing each other quickly after that statement. A few minutes in, you found yourself laid on your back with Rose on top of you. Her hands were quickly moving from the sides of your legs to slide up your shirt; you kept yours tangled in her long hair. She wasn’t able to get very far before a surprised, scarred “What the fuck?!” rang throughout the living room. 

You pulled away from Rose and just laughed breathlessly under her. She seemed amused at her family for the first time in forever and laughed into the crook of her neck.

“Seriously, guys, get a damn room!” Emmett yelled while hastily walking away from the living room. You heard him tell the rest not to go in there and that just made you laugh harder. 

Eventually, you both decided to watch the movie and you fell asleep curled in Rose’s arm with her hand carding through your hair. It may have taken a while to get here, but it was all completely worth it to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone ! I hope you’re having a great day and staying safe ! Thank you so much to whoever requested this, I had a lot of fun writing this. I may have also been listening to Girl In Red while writing it. It’s longer than I intended it to be (oops) but I just got into a zone I guess.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated. My inbox is open for more requests; I have one more to write, along with the next chapter for TEETH; you can find me on Tumblr @ angelsfwrites if you'd like to request something ! I have the rules for submitting linked in my bio, so, please check those out ! 
> 
> Stay safe, happy, and healthy everyone, and happy reading !!!!!
> 
> -K :) !!!!!


End file.
